


Создатель и потомок

by Fatia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как трудно быть создателем.</p><p>Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды "Bloodsuckers".<br/>Бета - Alleey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Создатель и потомок

«Управлять борделем было куда проще, чем нянчиться с одной капризной недовампиршей», — думала Пэм, наблюдая за Тарой.

Иногда ей казалось, что Торнтон воскресла только для того, чтобы совершить самоубийство особо извращённым способом. Как иначе объяснить то, что она постоянно нарывалась на неприятности?

Будь-то залётные байкеры или подростки, пришедшие в их клуб по фальшивым водительским правам, — она с удовольствием хамила, нагло скаля клыки, тем самым проверяла, насколько далеко могла зайти, прежде чем её поставят на место.

Эрик поначалу снисходительно наблюдал за ней, но вскоре ему это надоело.

— Разберись со своим потомком, — приказал он Пэм.

— Да у неё просто чешется между ног. Сам знаешь, какими озабоченными могут быть новообращённые вампиры.

— Вот и почеши.

— Шутишь?

— Отнюдь, — возразил он, а затем повторил: — Разберись, иначе разберусь я.

Как Эрик справлялся с проблемами, Пэм знала не понаслышке, поэтому, поймав Тару у кладовки, ощутимо сжала горло своего потомка и сказала:

— Прекрати.

— А то что — убьёшь? Так я уже мертва, создатель.

Последнее слово прозвучало как ругательство. Если бы она могла, то вцепилась бы Пэм в глотку, но Тара была гораздо слабее и понимала это. Как и то, что создатель не для того её воскрешал, чтобы насадить на кол неделю спустя.

— О нет, моя сладкая. Затрахаю до полусмерти, да так, что неделю из гроба не вылезешь.

— Пошла ты!

Пэм улыбнулась и укусила Тару: больно, унизительно и мучительно сладко. Уж она-то знала, что жар от укуса разливался по всему телу, заставляя его плавиться и желать большего. Только хрен она даст ей это сейчас. Пусть сначала попросит.

Что-что, а ждать Пэм умела.

 

* * *  
Эрик ждать не умел.

Последней каплей стал ящик синтезированной крови, который Тара случайно упустила. Конечно, «случайно» с её слов. Конечно, Эрик не поверил.

Пэм собиралась закрыть крышку гроба — близился рассвет, — когда Нортман злой, как тысяча чертей, вошёл в её комнату, таща за собой упирающуюся Тару.

— Я тебе что приказывал?

— Разобраться, — ответила Пэм, всё ещё не понимая, что он задумал.

— А ты что сделала?

— Я?

— Ты, дорогуша. А ну хватит!

Эрик встряхнул Тару, как нашкодившего щенка, а затем уложил её в гроб рядом с Пэм. Сверху опустилась крышка, послышался звук задвигаемых в пазы штырей.

— Эрик? Эрик, выпусти нас отсюда!

Пэм пару раз ударила по крышке гроба: бесполезно — не сдвинулась ни на дюйм.

— Вот на закате и выпущу. А пока у вас будет целый день, чтобы разобраться и перестать ебать мне мозги.

А потом ушёл.

— Твою ж мать! Какой же он мудак, — сдавленно выругалась Тара, неловко поворачиваясь в гробу.

Пэм с ней была полностью согласна.

 

* * *  
Самое сложное было первые полчаса: Тара ворочалась, ругалась и так и норовила заехать локтем под рёбра. Вскоре Пэм это надоело, она прижала Торнтон к себе и заткнула рот поцелуем. Сначала одним, потом вторым, а затем они перешли и к более интересным занятиям, и теснота гроба совершенно им не мешала.

Конечно, Эрик был невыносимым засранцем, но он отлично знал, как решать проблемы — в этом Пэм с Тарой смогли убедиться лично.


End file.
